Not Everything is Black and White
by spobydelights
Summary: AUish. Senior year has its ups and downs. Luckily, Spencer has her boyfriend, Toby, with her to get through it all. But can they make together through all the problems thrown at them?
1. Guess Who

**Authors Note: My name is Madisyn and I've never written fanfiction before lol. I wanted to have try. Idk what else to say. Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Toby pulled up in front of the Hastings' house on a breezy January morning. He honked his horn signaling he was outside. Spencer waved out her window at him with a smile, signaling that she was coming down. He couldn't believe how far he and Spencer had come.

They were sworn enemies since 5th grade, for who knows what, but everything changed junior year. They got paired as lab partners in chemistry and while working on a project, they developed feelings for each other. On November 6th, Toby kissed Spencer and their relationship took off.

Now, senior year, he picks her up every morning for school and drops her home. They do almost everything together. He was interrupted out of his thoughts when Spencer opened his car door and slid into his truck.

"Good morning," she said kissed him on the cheek and affectionately rubbed his hair. Toby smiled in return, "good morning, Spence." And with that, they were off to school.

On the way there, Spencer talked animatedly about how happy she was to be a senior. She was ready to go to college, be off with Toby, and just start her life in the real world. Toby just listened and admired her.

When they pulled into the parking lot, he cut her off mid sentence and kissed her. "I wanted to do that all morning," he smiled. Spencer smiled back and a hint of pink spread across her cheeks. The couple got out of the car and split apart to go to their lockers, which were locked on opposite sides of the school from each other.

* * *

Toby walked over to his locker to greet his best friends, Caleb and Holden.

"Hey dude, why are you so smiley?" Caleb said with a grin. "He just finished smooching with Spencer, I bet." Holden replied. Toby only blushed and shrugged in reply.

The boys started to chat together but Toby was tuned out because he was thinking of Spencer. "So... you know that Noel is coming back?" Caleb said, and Toby's attention instantly went on them. "What?" Toby couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, his parents moved back since they didn't like California that much," Holden answered. Toby wondered how Spencer would react upon hearing the news. He instantly felt like he needed to protect her.

Spencer and Noel dated briefly during sophomore year. Nobody knows what happened between them except her, her best friends, Noel, and his best friend, Andrew. Toby only knows that Noel broke her heart and he'd be damned if he let him hurt Spencer again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Spencer saw her best friends, Emily, Aria, and Hanna, in front of her locker and ran over to greet them. They all shared a glance, which didn't go unnoticed to Spencer.

"What's going on?" Spencer questioned them. It remained silent for a while until Aria spoke up, "Did you hear that Noel is transferring back?"

Spencer's blood ran cold. This was impossible, he couldn't come back. Why would he come back? Spencer felt as if she was gonna be sick. She told her friends she'd be back, and went to go find Toby. On her way there, she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

It was the devil himself, Noel.

"Oh Spencer... Hi."


	2. The Escape

**Authors Note: Well I got some follows, and a review so I guess thats good! :) Thanks for taking time out to read it. Dont hesitate to give me ideas for the plot. Posting this chapter already because I wrote it with the first but split it in half. So without further due,**

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Spencer just stared blankly at Noel. Suddenly, her face went cold. "Hi Noel, bye Noel" she said as she walked past him, trying to be as confident as possible.

Once she was out of his sight, she walked very quickly to Toby's locker. He was talking to Caleb and Holden. "Hey, can we talk?" Spencer said with a pointed look at Caleb and Holden. They got the hint and left them to talk in private.

"Noel's back." Toby said before Spencer could said anything. Spencer nodded, as if to say _I know_. "Are you okay with that?" Toby asked, concerned.

"I mean, if I wasn't, there's nothing I could do about it," Spencer replied, her voice monotonous. Toby instantly hugged her. Spencer hugged him back as tightly as she could, as if that would make Noel go away.

The bell rang, interrupting their sentimental moment. They reluctantly let go of each other. "See you at lunch," Spencer said sadly. And with that, they were off to their respective classes.

* * *

When the bell rang for fifth period, Spencer couldn't have been more relieved. She went from periods one to three without seeing Noel. But when she walked in to fourth period, calculus, there he was. She couldn't believe that he was in _her_ class out of all the calculus classes! At least he sat two rows behind her, so she didn't have to see his sinister face. The rest of the year of calculus would be difficult to get through.

Spencer hurried quickly to her daily lunch table where she sat with her best friends, Toby, and his best friends. She took a seat in between Toby and Emily. Her friends all looked expectedly at her.

"What?" She said with a hint of annoyance.

"We all just wanted to know if you're okay with Noel being back... and in your calculus class." Hanna said calmly.

"Yes. Now everybody can go back to their daily lives." Spencer said a bit too harshly for even herself. She pulled her salad out and started eating.

The group returned back to normal, talking amongst themselves. Toby laced his hand through Spencer's under the table and squeezed. He wanted her to know that he was there for her. She squeezed back and smiled slightly. Spencer was starting to feel safe again in her own school. That was until Noel came over.

"Hey guys," he said looking directly at Spencer. "Party at my house tomorrow night. Booze, music, everything. Think of it as my 'welcome back' party. I really hope you come." Noel winked at Spencer and took off.

Spencer couldn't even swallow her food. She was so disgusted, he really knew how to get under her skin. She excused herself from the table and left the cafeteria. Toby excused himself as well and went to follow her.

"Spencer, wait up!" he yelled. "Spence-"

Spencer stopped dead in her tracks. When she turned around, she had glassy eyes with tears threatening to fall out. Toby could feel his heartbreaking at the sight of his girlfriend so distraught.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he offered her a hand. She grabbed it and they snuck out of the building.

* * *

Spencer was never one to skip school, but with the crappy day she was having, it was necessary.

Toby took Spencer to their secret place. It was a hill just at the edge of town. They could see the whole entire Rosewood. It looked like a distant memory from up there.

They were quiet the whole drive up there and when they got there. Now they're just sitting down together, silently enjoying each others company.

"Do you want to know what Noel did to me?" Spencer broke the silence. Her voice was so quiet that Toby wasn't even sure he actually heard her. But still, Toby nodded in response to her question.

"Sophomore year, we dated. But I'm sure that you knew that. Noel... he was sick in the head. He probably still is sick." She paused and took a deep breath before she continued. "I knew he dated many girls and they all ended up heartbroken. But he convinced me that he loved me. Really loved me.

"I thought that I was in love. So in love... that I lost my virginity to him. A week after that, he told me it was a joke. He didn't really love me, he just wanted to sleep with me. He told me that I was just another girl in his documentary that he tricked." Spencer looked down, ashamed at how naive she was. "His best friend at the time, Andrew, told me that Noel filmed us when we... had sex. He told me that Noel did this to many other girls and that Noel was making a movie about how he tricked many girls into bed."

Toby could feel his blood boiling. The hatred he had for Noel just skyrocketed. He knew Noel had broke Spencer's heart, but he didn't know that he took her innocence away from her as a joke. How dare he? Toby couldn't believe that a human being could do something so disgusting to innocent teenage girls. And more importantly, to Spencer.

She continued, "Andrew and Noel stopped being friends because Andrew thought Noel was utterly disgusting. Which he is. I just... can't believe how dumb I was." By this time, tears were streaming down her face.

Toby didn't hesitate to bring her in his arms. He stroked her hair as she silently wept. He vowed to himself to protect her from then on.

"Spencer, you weren't dumb at all. He was twisted. But I will never, and I mean never, let him hurt you again."

Spencer pulled back from the hug and kissed him hard on the mouth. She traced the outline of his lips with her tongue and he granted her permission to his mouth. Toby couldn't even think straight, this was no doubt, the most passionate kiss they've ever shared.

Spencer put all she had into this one kiss. She wanted him, needed him to know that she really loved him and everything he does for her.

"I love you." Spencer looked him directly in the eye.

"I love you, too." Toby replied back.

After a few more kisses, they decided it was time to leave.

* * *

Later that night, Toby pulled up to Spencer's house. "See you tomorrow?" he said with a boyish grin, as she got out the car. Spencer bit her lip and furrowed her brows.

"Sorry, tomorrow is Sleepover Saturday with Hanna, Aria, and Emily. But, i'll be happy to see you Sunday."

Toby smiled, "Sunday it is."


	3. Party On

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews! If you have any suggestions don't hesitate ... you could also message me on tumblr for fast replies spobydelights. I figured I should post this chapter now since I already wrote it, before I forget.**

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

The next morning, Toby woke up in a totally good mood. He didn't know why, but he felt today would be a good day. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and then texted Caleb that he'd meet him and Holden at the park.

Holden, Toby, and Caleb all became friends in sixth grade. Toby would always get bullied for being shy, and then one day Caleb stood up for him. Toby and Caleb then became friends and created an unbreakable bond. In the middle of the same school year, Holden transferred into their school from New Jersey, and everyone bullied him. Toby knew how it felt, he knew he couldn't let someone go through what he went through. So one day, Toby stood up to them and Caleb was right by his side. After that day, their best friend duo became a trio. The three boys have been inseparable since then.

They had this thing, every Saturday, they would go to the park in the morning to work out and play basketball. In ninth grade, they wanted to stay fit so they could impress the ladies. These Saturday workouts somehow became a weekend tradition for them.

Toby put on his sweat pants, Rosewood Sharks sweatshirt, and running shoes. He looked in the mirror and rustled his hair, in an attempt to look a little more put together. He knew he didn't have to look perfect, he was only going to play basketball, but he still didn't want to look like a slob. The blue eyed boy went into his kitchen and happily greeted his dad, stepmother, and stepsister, Jenna.

His mom left them when he was just a little boy. She passed away due to a fatal brain tumor. It broke little Toby's heart to have his mother gone but then his dad found another woman. This woman and her daughter were so nice to Toby in his time of need. They helped him heal emotionally and mentally. Toby couldn't even hate his dad for moving on, he went so far as to thanking his dad for bringing these women into his life. As time passed, his dad married this woman and the girl became his stepsister. She didn't feel like a stepsister though, she felt like his real sister because she was always there for him whenever her needed her. Now they all live together, as happy as middle class family could be.

Toby grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the the toaster. He pulled out his phone and quickly composed a text to Spencer.

_"Hello, good morning, gorgeous ;)"_

By the time he finished writing it, his toast was ready. He grabbed it to go and headed on his way out to the park.

* * *

Spencer woke up at around eleven o clock, feeling groggy from all the crying she did yesterday. She got out of bed and stretched her limbs. She saw her phone blinking, signaling she had two new messages. The first one was from Emily, stating that the sleepover was at her house tonight. The second one was a good morning text from Toby.

She smiled absentmindedly and composed a reply. The brunette looked at her bedside clock and figured it was time to get ready. She hopped in the shower and scrubbed herself clean. When she got out, she put on her clothes, which were some black skinny jeans and a crop top sweater with moose on it, and put on light makeup. She then did her hair in her regular curls, and decided she was ready to go to Emily's house.

She walked downstairs to find her sister, Melissa, on the couch. She was still in her pajamas and rubbing her pregnant belly while reading a book. Melissa looked up when she heard Spencer enter the room.

"Hey, Spence. Cute outfit." Melissa smiled at her little sister.

Melissa and Spencer did not always have the best relationship growing up. Their feud ended when Spencer confided in Melissa about what happened with Noel. Ever since then, Melissa has been very protective of Spence and would never let anyone hurt her.

"Thanks, Mel. Where's Mom and Dad?" Spencer observed that her parents weren't at the kitchen table, reading their newspapers like they usually were.

"The country club," Melissa said. "They had some important business meeting." The older girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to Emily's house for a sleepover tonight. If you could tell them, that'd be great." Spencer grabbed an apple and started eating.

Melissa just nodded her head and went back to reading her book. Spencer went back upstairs to pack her bag for the night. She packed a pair of pajamas, change of clothes, and her toiletries. She grabbed her car keys and made her way out the door.

* * *

"Man, I heard Noel's party is going to be off the hook tonight. We should totally go." Caleb said as he took a sip of his water.

Caleb, Toby, and Holden had been playing basketball for the past hour and a half. They were just starting to wrap it up. Caleb knew he was testing it by asking to go Noel's party, being that Toby and Noel didn't get along, but Hanna was going to be there.

Caleb had a crush on Hanna for as long as he could remember. She was one of the most popular girls in school and in his opinion, the most beautiful too.

"No thanks. Noel and I together in the same house without school rules applied? Yeah, that's a recipe for disaster." Toby rolled his eyes.

"But, Hanna's going. And I can almost guarantee Spencer's going too." Caleb tried to reason.

"Well, I'm in. Hot chicks and alcohol? My type of party." Holden said. Caleb and Toby just rolled their eyes at him.

Holden wasn't into the whole dating thing. Maybe a few hook ups here and there, but nothing ever got serious. The guys always tried to get him to date but he just ignored all their attempts.

"I'll only go if Spencer's going." Toby said matter-of-factly. He knew he would go especially if Spencer was going. He wouldn't let her be alone around Noel.

Caleb and Holden looked at each other and grinned. They knew Toby was definitely going.

* * *

Spencer arrived at Emily's house to find that Aria and Hanna were already there. When she went upstairs, Hanna was gushing about how she's going to Noel's party tonight to spend time with Caleb.

Hanna had the biggest crush on Caleb for a long time. She usually wasn't shy but when it came to him, she acted like a silly little school girl.

"Spencer, the others already agreed to come with me. Will you please come too?" Hanna begged. She put on her best puppy dog face. "I bet even Toby would go if you went."

Spencer rolled her eyes. She knew Hanna would not stop until she got her to come, so she decided to text Toby and ask him to come.

"_Getting dragged to Noel's party tonight. Please, come. :("__  
_

He replied in no more than a minute. _"Of course. Anything for you :)"_

Spencer smiled and put her phone away. "I guess we're going to a party tonight!"

She knew it was a party at the guy's house she despised the most but it was a big party. Maybe she wouldn't even run into him. Maybe she'd spend the whole night with Toby. Maybe she'd actually enjoy herself.

Hanna squealed out of happiness. She started to go on about how perfect she had to look while the others just listened to her. They all thought it was nice for Hanna to have someone in her love life since they all did.

Aria was secretly dating their English teacher, Mr. Fitz. They have been dating for about 6 months. They met in the summer of eleventh grade and continued dating, even though he was her teacher.

Emily was dating a nice girl named Samara, who lived in another town. They had a long distance relationship and were doing their best to make it work.

"After tonight, we will all be in relationships. How awesome is that?" Aria said excitedly.

"Well, let's not jinx it. Fingers crossed things go right with Caleb tonight." Hanna said nervously.

"I promise, it'll go good. Especially after he sees how beautiful your going to look." Emily tried to cheer Hanna up. "I know what will boost your confidence... lets go shopping for new outfits!"

The girls all happily agreed and made their way to Emily's jeep.

* * *

Some time later, the guys were on their way to pick up the girls in Toby's truck. Somehow, the job of being the chauffeur had been stuck on them. When they pulled up to Emily's house, Toby got out to ring the bell. He was blown away by all of the girls' outfits. They all looked stunning.

Aria had on a dark green shirt with a sweetheart neckline that she paired with a black pair of skinny jeans. Her hair was lightly curled and she had on red lipstick which looked amazing on her skin complexion. Emily had on a mid thigh, jean skirt that hugged her legs tightly and a white silk top. Her hair was in her regular style of waves and she had on light make up. Hanna had on a black skirt with a tight yellow top that showed a bit of her cleavage. Her blonde locks, which were curled perfectly, fell down her back.

But Spencer. She looked the most beautiful of all to Toby. Spencer had on a plain, black shirt, that showed the beautiful skin of her back. She paired it with brown straight skirt that showcased her legs beautifully. Her hair was in a bun with curly wisps of hair slipping out. She was the most casual looking but still took his breath away.

"So Hanna, Caleb, Aria, Holden, and I are going to take my car. You and Spencer can take your truck." Emily said, breaking Toby out of the trance Spencer put on him.

Spencer blushed when she noticed him staring but still kept her head held high. The gang made their ways to their respective cars and drove off.

On the ride there, Toby and Spencer kept stealing looks at each other. Spencer thought Toby looked super handsome tonight.

He sported a simple black button up tee, which highlighted his toned arms a lot, some dark blue jeans, and his black and white converses. Spencer couldn't believe that in such a simple outfit that he could look so irresistible.

"You're staring," Toby said as laid back as he could. There was still a hint of pink on cheeks, signaling he liked her staring.

"You're handsome," Spencer said as she shrugged her shoulders.

They pulled up to the party and found a parking spot right next to their friends. They all agreed to meet back here at one-o-clock, then walked into the party.

The party was in full swing. There were so many teenagers all around. Some from their school, some from other schools, some were Noel's brother's friends. The music was loud, but not even as loud as the rowdy crowd of people. Some people were chugging alcohol, others were making out. This was definitely a Kahn party.

Toby and Spencer found an unoccupied couch in the corner and sat down together. They talked, made jokes, and occasionally shared a kiss. So far, there was no sign of Noel, which was best for everyone. Toby didn't think he could handle seeing even a glimpse of him without beating him up.

"Would you like a drink?" Toby asked. They'd been there for an hour and haven't had anything to drink.

Spencer smiled, "sure."

Toby instructed Spencer to stay there while he went to go retrieve their refreshments. He made his way through the crowd looking for where the drinks were. Spencer sat idly in the corner waiting for her boyfriend to come back. She couldn't believe she was actually enjoying herself at Noel's party.

Being that Toby was taking long to get their drinks, Spencer felt should go to the bathroom to kill time. She walked upstairs and went to the second door on the left. She knew exactly where the bathroom was, she'd been here many times when she and Noel were dating. What she didn't know was that Noel had spotted her and followed her upstairs.

Just as she was about to enter the bathroom, a hand roughly grabbed her wrist and she turned to see it was Noel. The brunette internally panicked. She knew she should have stayed downstairs and waited for Toby.

"Hey Spence," the guy slurred, "want to rekindle what he had two years ago?"

Spencer felt she was gonna be sick at the smell of his alcohol scented breath. "No. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to Toby." She hoped she sounded very intimidating.

He ignored her and tried to kiss her neck. She backed away, all the way into a corner. He continued to let his hands roam her body. He was too strong for her to push off.

She tried to scream, but the music was way too loud for someone to hear her. He continued his assault on her neck with opened mouth kisses. She could feel the love bites forming and that's when the tears started to roll down her face. She just wished Toby could appear.

And he did. Toby noticed, when he got back with their drinks, that Spencer was missing. He got the distinct feeling that something bad was happening to her. He checked the whole downstairs and was now making his way upstairs.

He squinted and saw two figures in the corner. When he got closer he noticed it was... Noel kissing Spencer, while she was squirming to get out of his grasp. Toby became so enraged that all he could see was red.

He ran over, punched the drunken asshole twice in the jaw, and grabbed Spencer's hand. He walked Spencer out the party and to his truck. He opened the door for her to get in and then got in after her.

The whole time, Spencer was as quiet as a mouse. She didn't know what to do. If Toby hadn't came when he did, what would have happened to her? She shivered just thinking about it.

When Toby felt he was calm enough, he finally spoke. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No... can we... can you take me to a motel for the night?" Spencer said, her voice was very meek. "I can't face the girls. Not tonight."

"Only if I can stay with you... I don't want you to be alone." Toby said, protectively.

Spencer only nodded in response.

* * *

The ride there was very quiet. Spencer looked out the window the whole drive, too embarrassed about what happened to look at Toby.

They arrived at the Edgewood Motor Court about a half an hour later. Spencer texted the girls that she was sleeping over with Toby and then turned her phone off.

Toby went to the office and got a room for him and Spencer. Room 214, to be exact. The room was plain. There was one full size bed in the middle of the room, a coffee table, and a bathroom. Toby brought in his emergency bag from his truck out, which had a pair of pajamas.

When they got in the room, Spencer and Toby just looked around. It was awkward, to say the least. He pulled his pajamas out his bag, suddenly realizing he only had one pair. He got an idea.

"Top or bottom?" He said in a joking tone. "Just kidding."

He threw the large tee shirt at Spencer. She just smiled at his way of making a joke and went into the bathroom to change. She washed her face and made sure she didn't look like a complete wreck. When she emerged out in his tee shirt, Toby was just sitting on the bed, staring into space.

"The bathroom's all yours." She said quietly, breaking him out of his stare.

He jumped a bit, not knowing she was in the room again. He took his pajama pants into the bathroom and changed. When he came out, he sat on the bed next to Spencer, who was hugging her knees. She looked like a little child, trying to hug her knees to shield herself from the world. She looked so vulnerable.

"Spencer... what happened tonight?" He asked, tentatively. He sort of put the pieces together on what happened but still wanted to ask her.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said in a small voice.

He surveyed her face and found nothing but a sad expression on her face. When he looked at her neck, he saw two love bites. He suddenly became angry at himself for not being there to protect Spencer.

She noticed him staring at her bruises and started to feel self conscious. She brought her hand up to lightly touch them. He looked away immediately. He didn't mean to make her feel any type of way. He took her hand away and kissed her palm lightly. He then softly kissed her lips.

He wasn't going to push, but she started to kiss him back fiercely. Her kisses were desperate, searching for something. She straddled his lap, kissing down his neck and chest.. Toby could feel himself getting excited at her touch.

He was broken out of his motionless trance when she started playing with the drawstrings on his pants.

"Spence, we can't. At least, not now." Toby breathed out, grabbing her wrists lightly.

Spencer stopped and sat back down on the bed. She was feeling embarrassed, self conscious, and rejected. They've never went all the way before. They've gotten close but something always interrupted them, or it wasn't the right timing.

"Does it not bother you that we've been together for more than a year and never..." She didn't finish her sentence, she knew he knew what she meant.

"Do you... do you not want to do it with me?" Spencer said, suddenly feeling less than beautiful. "Am I not attractive enough?"

Spencer was never one to feel unsure about herself. She was probably the most confident girl in the whole town. But when it came to things like these, she was insecure. Ever since Noel, she needed to be reassured that guys could want her in that way, and she wasn't just a joke.

"Spencer. Look at me." Toby waited until she looked him in the eye. "You are very sexy. You are attractive. You are beautiful. And I do want to. So badly. But right now is not a good time. You are clearly so distraught about Noel, and I feel this would be taking advantage of you."

Spencer accepted this answer. She pushed her lips onto his. This kiss was slow, passionate. It showed that appreciated everything he just said.

"I love you." Toby said after he pulled away.

"I love you, more." Spencer replied with just as much fervor.

He pulled back the covers and they both laid in the bed. He wrapped his arm around her tiny frame and the couple fell asleep.


	4. The After Party

**Authors Note: Do you guys even like this story? Oh well, I'm gonna keep writing anyway lol**

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Spencer woke up the next Sunday morning feeling like she had the best sleep of her life. She quickly took in her surroundings and realized the arm around her was her boyfriend's. She smiled to herself and nuzzled further into his embrace. She felt Toby begin to stir.

"Good morning, beautiful." Toby said in his adorable, sleepy voice.

"Good morning, beautiful to you too." Spencer giggled.

He brought the arm that was around her to her stomach and tickled her.

"Toby! Stop!" Spencer said in a failed attempt to get him to stop. "Please!"

Toby stopped his attack and smiled at her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Spencer as his girlfriend.

The couple remained relaxed in bed until Spencer decided she should start getting ready to go home. She put on her pants but kept Toby's shirt on. She freshened up in the bathroom and by time she came out, Toby was dressed.

"I'm gonna go wash my face and then I'll drive you home, okay?" Toby said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Okay." Spencer said while turning on her phone. Nine new messages. She grimaced.

All the messages were from the girls asking what happened with Noel and if she was alright. She decided that she would tell them what happened later.

Minutes later, Toby came out of the bathroom and grabbed their bag to put it in the car. They walked hand and hand to his truck. As always, Toby opened Spencer's car door for her and closed it when she got in. He walked around to the other side and got in.

"How about we go to the Brew and get coffee and bagels?" Toby suggested as he pulled out of the motel parking lot.

Spencer agreed. Toby knew coffee and bagels were her breakfast weaknesses. She could never turn down the opportunity to have them. Soon they pulled up to the Brew and went in to go find a table. As they were looking, Spencer saw a hand waving at her.

It was Hanna and she was with Caleb. She motioned for Spencer and Toby to come pull up a chair and sit with them. The couple came over and greeted the blonde and her dark haired boy.

"Hey guys," Hanna smiled as they joined her and Caleb. "We were just about order so why don't you just order with us."

Hanna was unusually happy. She was typically happy but never this bubbly. When Spencer examined her closer, she noticed her hand was intertwined with Caleb's. Spencer looked pointedly at their hands and back at Hanna.

"Oh... Spencer, Toby... Caleb and I are dating." Hanna beamed.

"Oh my gosh! Finally" Toby exclaimed in a high pitched voice, trying to imitate a teenage girl.

"Shut up," Caleb chuckled. The whole table burst out in laughter.

They were interrupted when the waitress came over. She was a redhead in her late teens. She took their orders and left.

"So tomorrow is the first day of February. The month of Valentines day." Hanna singsonged. "Do you have anything planned for Spence, Toby?"

"Yeah," Toby said with a wink at Caleb.

Caleb winked back with a grin. Toby had been planning a special Valentines day dinner for a little over a month. He had a special promise ring he wanted to give Spencer and figured it would be the right day to give it to her.

"What is it?" Spencer asked out of curiosity.

"Uh uh uh, I'm not going to spoil your surprise."

Just as Spencer was going to coax it out of him, the waitress arrived with their food. _Good timing,_ Toby thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Spencer sat in her room finishing up her homework. She was so excited for Valentines day because she knew Toby probably had something spectacular planned. She then noticed something. She didn't buy Toby a present. He always brought her things and never asked for anything in return but she wanted to. She picked up her phone and called the girls on a four-way.

"Guys. I need help. What should I get Toby for Valentines day?" Spencer questioned.

"You." Hanna inappropriately replied. She snickered at her own joke.

"Hanna!" Aria reprimanded her. "I think you should get him a watch."

"Yeah, Toby loves watches. Trust me, I've seen his collection when we were younger." Emily said.

"A watch it is. Would you guys come with me tomorrow after school to pick it out?" Spencer hoped they'd all say yes. She could use help in deciding.

They all agreed except Hanna. She had plans with Caleb after school tomorrow. The girls talked some more and filled each other in on what happened since Saturday. Hanna and Caleb have finally made their relationship official, Aria and Ezra almost got caught together, and Emily and Samara broke up. Spencer couldn't believe all this happened in one weekend.

Soon her mom called that dinner was ready, so said goodbye to her friends. Spencer walked downstairs to find her family already at the table. Her mother and father were seated at the heads of the table, Melissa was sitting next to her husband, Wren, and Spencer took the seat across from them.

Spencer really didn't have an opinion on Wren. They barely interacted except little chatter when they were put in the same room together. She figured he was a good guy though, Melissa has been so much happier since he came into her life.

Mrs. Hastings served everyone dinner, which was pasta with a side of salad. A weird combination, but ever since Melissa was pregnant, they ate whatever she craved. The only sounds in the room were light chatter and the sounds of forks hitting plates.

"Spencer, I saw Toby today. He was helping his step-mother grocery shop. He truly is a nice young man." Her mother said with a smile. "You are lucky."

Spencer blushed. When she first introduced her parents to Toby, they were a bit skeptical about him. But with Spencer's persistence and a couple more dinners, they grew to love him. Melissa however loved him from the start. She thought Toby was a wonderful person, which he is, from their first meeting.

"Thanks, mom." Spencer bashfully replied.

"Yeah, he's nice but if he ever hurts you... there will be hell to pay." Mr. Hastings said over protectively. Everybody laughed. Mr. Hastings was always protective over his little girls. Hell would freeze over before he let anything happen to them.

Spencer finished her dinner and excused herself to her room. She went on her laptop to search for ideas for the watch she wanted to get Toby. She was so engrossed in her search that she hadn't noticed how late it got. She shut her laptop down and settled down into bed.

* * *

Toby pulled up in front of the Hastings' house the next morning as he does every school day. He routinely honked his horn. Spencer was already out the house by time he honked the horn, though. She was visibly very happy. She got in the car and kissed Toby lightly on the lips.

"Good morning... sunshine." Toby added the name at the end as a joke, referring to her very gleeful mood.

"Good morning... boyfriend." Spencer smiled and kissed Toby quickly again.

Spencer was so happy today because she was excited to get Toby's watch. She can't wait to see the look on his face when she presents it to him. Toby grinned back at his joyful girlfriend and drove to school.

When they pulled up, Spencer immediately jumped out and went to find her friends. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. He walked in the school and to his locker. Caleb and Holden were already there, as always.

"Hey Cavanaugh, what happened on Saturday?" Holden asked. "You know... the thing with Noel."

"Oh." Toby forgot he hadn't told his friends the full story. "He tried to put his hands on Spencer, so I put my hands on him."

"Bad ass!" Holden said while patting Toby on the back.

Caleb suddenly stopped leaning against his locker and looked directly at someone. It was Noel. Holden and Caleb looked at each other and back at Toby. They hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. Noel came directly to them. Toby squared his jaw and stood in a stance that showed he wasn't scared.

"Hey man... can I, uh, talk to you? In private?" Noel said. He sounded very unsure of himself.

Toby followed him to the unoccupied boy's bathroom. Noel opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"I wanted to apologize to you. And Spencer. For how I acted on Saturday. I was a drunken douche and I didn't mean to disrespect anyone." Noel said. Toby could tell he was sincere.

"I'm not pressing any charges and I just wanted to squash this. I'll stay out of your way." With that, Noel walked out the bathroom.

Toby was flabbergasted. That punch he gave Noel on Saturday must have knocked some sense into him. Oh well, one less problem to deal with. He doesn't have time to fight with Noel so this truce is probably best for both of them.

The bell rang, meaning Toby had to get to class. He walked fast to his physics class and sat down. When he read the board, he rolled his eyes. _Group Project, Partners to be assigned today._ Toby hated group work. He hoped he'd get placed with someone smart, someone who'd actually work.

Mrs. Fletcher, the physics teacher stood in front of the class and started assigning partners. He could tell some people were happy with their partners and some were devastated. When it was his turn, he crossed his fingers.

"Toby Cavanaugh with Mona Vanderwaal." She said monotonously.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Mona Vanderwaal was a petite, brunette sitting in the back of the room. She was one of the pretty and popular girls but she wasn't a ditz. In fact, she was one of the smartest kids in the school, Toby knew he hit the jackpot. Mona came up to him and sat down next to him. She gave him a flirty smile, which everyone could see was flirty except him. She scribbled down her number and email address on a piece of paper.

"So, we can start today on this project. You have lunch fifth period, right? Here's my contact information, for now." She said in the sexiest voice she could muster.

She handed the paper to him and brushed fingers with him while doing it. Anyone could see plain as day that she was flirting, except poor Toby. He just smiled and politely took the paper. She went back to her seat in the back with her best friend, Alison. They whispered something to each other, giggled and looked at Toby.

"OK. Now that partners are assigned, lets get back to work." Mrs. Fletcher said interrupting all the chatter.

* * *

When it was time for lunch, Spencer couldn't be happier. Not that fourth period would be a hassle anymore. Noel surprisingly apologized for everything he has done to ruin her life and promised to leave her alone. Spencer was happy for that, but she was even happier to see Toby at lunch. She walked into the cafeteria, and sat down at her table. Everybody was there except Toby.

"Where's Tobes?" Spencer questioned.

"He's in the library, working on a physics project with Mona." Caleb explained and then went back to engaging with Hanna.

She was slightly disappointed but still it was OK. She could spend some time with her friends today. Spencer listened to a story Holden animatedly told about his first kiss and girlfriend. She had to admit, Holden was a pretty funny story teller. He had taken her mind off Toby in less than a minute.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." Emily excused herself as she went.

While in the stall, she heard people enter the bathroom. She was so quiet that they probably didn't know she was in there. She peaked through the crack and saw Mona Vanderwaal and her best friend Alison DiLaurentis. She remember Toby was supposed to be with Mona, she wondered why she was in here.

"I am going to have him wrapped around my little finger!" Mona exclaimed to Alison. "And I'm going to be wrapped around his hot body. Once he sees what he's missing, he's going to leave Spencer and fall for me."

Alison cackled and gave Mona a nod of approval. Emily couldn't even believe what she was hearing. She knew Mona was very devious, but stealing boyfriends? That was pretty low, even for her. She was also wacky if she thought Toby would ever leave Spencer for her. He was as loyal as a Golden Retriever. Mona checked her appearance in the mirror and applied more lip gloss. She made sure some of her cleavage was showing and her skirt was hiked a little bit higher.

"I should get back to the library now, I don't want to keep him waiting." Mona said quickly. Her and Alison exited the bathroom.

Emily knew she had to tell Spencer what was going on. Even if it would hurt her. Emily quickly hurried to wash her hands and went back into the cafeteria. She saw Spencer laughing really hard at something Holden was saying. She couldn't ruin her mood now. Emily decided to tell Spencer some other time. When? Emily wasn't exactly sure herself.

* * *

Mona just entered the library from being the bathroom. Toby was sitting down at a table in the back that she had picked. She wanted to be as private as possible. Toby had one of the school's laptops out and was researching their project topic. They were doing a project on the friction between soles and various floor materials.

Mona came and sat down next to Toby. She scooted her chair really close to him so that their arms were touching. Anyone could see that Mona was throwing herself at him. Well Toby couldn't. He was only interested in Spencer so any flirtatious moves that she attempted would fail.

"So... Toby, I know the project isnt due until next week Tuesday but I don't know if I'll be free." Mona said feigning innocence. "Do you think we could work on this some more at the Grill today. Say around five o clock?" Toby nodded in agreement.

"So it's a date?" Mona said excitedly.

"I wouldn't exactly call it that" Toby chuckled. But Mona ignored him. She texted Alison quickly about their date and put her phone away.

"I never noticed how big your biceps are," Mona giggled. She rubbed his arm up and down.

Toby just smiled and subtly moved his arm out of her reach. Were all people this touchy? And did her skirt get shorter during her trip to the bathroom? He just shook off the feeling and went back to researching with her.

* * *

After school came pretty quickly and Emily still didn't tell Spencer. She decided it was best to tell her when they were out of school and watch shopping. The girls drove Aria's car to the mall and got there in less than ten minutes. The car ride was full of awkward silences on Emily's part and Aria and Spencer trying to figure out what's wrong with her.

When they got inside the mall, Spencer immediately went to the jewelry store. She browsed around the watches until she found the perfect one. It was silver with intricate details in the middle. She knew he would love it. To make it even more special, she had the store engrave it.

_"To T: Our love is timeless. From your girl, S."_

The store wrapped the box up and the girls were out to the food court to get something to eat. Emily decided this would be the right time to tell her. They got their food and found a table in the corner. It was pretty secluded in which Emily was thankful for it. No one could hear what she was going to tell Spencer.

"Spence, there's something I have to tell you." Emily managed to get out. "Mona wants to steal Toby from you. I heard her in the bathroom talking about how she has a plan to steal him while working on the project. She said he was going to be wrapped around her finger."

Aria looked helplessly between the two. Spencer looked caught of guard at first. Then her expression quickly turned to anger.

"Why are you making up stories? Is it because you and Samara broke up so you want me to be unhappy too?" Spencer questioned in a venomous tone. No one has ever really heard her speak like this, unless she was pissed off.

Ouch. That really stung. Emily and Samara had just broken off their long distance relationship yesterday and now Spencer was throwing that in her face? Emily knew it was Spencer's insecurity seeping through so she let it slide. Spencer always got like this when someone tried to tell her something bad about her romantic relationships.

"Spence. Listen to yourself. You've known me forever. I want nothing more than to see you happy." Emily tried to reason but Spencer wouldn't listen.

"You just want me to be alone like you. But guess what! Toby would never leave me like Samara did to you. Toby would never cheat on me, Toby would never hurt me. So take your lies and shove it up your ass." Spencer said in a condescending tone.

"Spencer! That was really rude. I think you need to calm down and apologize to Emily. Stop overreacting when she's just trying to help you!" Aria intervened.

"Right. I'm going to take advice on how not to be rude from someone who is sleeping with their teacher behind her parents' backs? Ha, goodbye." Spencer spat out.

She grabbed her things and got up. She didn't need them. She made quick strides to the mall door when she suddenly realized that she rode here in Aria's car. She pulled out her phone and called Toby.

"Hey Toby, could you pick me up from the mall." Spencer said. She heard a girls laughter in the background. "Where are you?"

"Uh... I'm at the Brew, working on my physics project with Mona. Can't you get someone else to pick you up? I'm sorta in the middle of this." Toby said in an apologetic tone and hung up before she could reply.

Did Toby really just hang up on her to do a project? What if she was stranded out here? What if what Emily said was true and Mona really was trying to steal Toby away from her?

She cleared that thought from her mind and called her sister to pick her up. About twenty minutes later, Wren, with a pregnant Melissa in the passenger seat, came to pick her up. The whole ride home she wondered if Emily's story could possibly true. If it could possibly be happening. If Toby could possibly be slipping out of her hands.


	5. The Mess Up

**Authors Note: Posting this before the weekend gets hectic. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

It was now a whole new week and Spencer barely had seen or spoken to Toby since last Monday. He would call or text her a few times, and drive to and from school, but beside that she barely saw him. She didn't even get to see him at all during the weekend. He claimed he was working intensely on his physic project with Mona. She wondered if he was purposely avoiding her or if it was her imagination.

As for things with her friends... she's barely talked them either. She knew she was wrong and should apologize to them but she had too much pride to do so. The past few days she had been staying after class during lunch. She would help organize papers, do extra credit, anything to keep her preoccupied.

A horn honked outside her door meaning Toby was outside. She grabbed her bag, said bye to her mom who was sitting in the kitchen, and walked outside to his truck. One thing she noticed was he stopped saying good morning first. She now had initiate it and all she would get in reply was a quiet good morning. Spencer felt like Toby was starting not to care about her. She sighed dejectedly as they pulled up into the school parking lot.

"What's wrong?" Toby questioned, finally paying her attention.

"Oh. Now you care about me?" Spencer spat out. "Save it, Toby."

With that, Spencer got out the car and went to her locker. Every morning it was awkward because her friends lockers were next to hers. Hanna may have still been her friend, but she sided with Emily and Aria on this one. She decided to put an end to this unnecessary feud. She walked over to them and they turned and faced her in surprise.

"Um can I talk to you guys?" Spencer said quietly. They all looked at her and waited for her to go on. "Emily, Aria, I'm sorry for the way I acted last Monday. I really should have not said those horrible things. I was just... I lashed out at you because I was insecure and didn't want to believe that someone would try to take Toby from me." Spencer finished her speech with a sigh she didn't know she was holding.

Aria and Emily both smiled at her and hugged each other. Hanna also joined the hug, and they were pretty much having a big group hug in the middle of the hallway.

"Finally!" Hanna screeched. "I was waiting for you guys to make up. It was so awkward being in the middle of this throw down. " The girls all giggled.

Caleb and Holden approached the girls while they were hugging. They looked surprised, pleased and confused. They knew there was something going on between the girls but they wouldn't say what. That was one thing about these girls, they could keep a secret.

"I see the Cheetah Girls are back together!" Holden exclaimed sarcastically. "Now you can finally stop doing lame extra credit during lunch and come sit with us."

The girls broke apart from the hug and stared at him with incredulous looks on their faces. They all laughed it off though, used to Holden saying the most ridiculous things.

"What about the Jonas Brothers? Where's Kevin?" Hanna asked, going along with Holden's theme of music bands.

"Toby? He's in the library with Mona. Their project is due tomorrow and he's trying really hard to get a good grade." Caleb said.

"Seems like that's all he's been doing lately. Working with Mona." Spencer said, jealousy seething in her tone.

"Hey, don't worry. If it makes you feel any better, he's been sort of ignoring us too." Caleb reasoned.

Spencer shrugged her shoulders and went back to getting her books out locker. When she turned around Holden had a puzzled face on and she waited for his surely absurd question.

"Wait... if we're the Jonas Brothers and Toby's Kevin... who's Nick and who's Joe?" Holden questioned.

"I'm Joe, he has the best hair out of the group, which is true about me too." Caleb joked with a wink.

Caleb and Holden went back and fourth about who is who for about five minutes. Their banter was interrupted when the bell rang for class. Everyone broke apart and headed to their first period classrooms.

* * *

It was fifth period and Toby and Mona were working on their project. It was just about finished, but Mona insisted they perfected it. He was barely focused on the project though. Tuesday his father had put some bad news on his shoulders.

His family was going bankrupt. Being that rent went up about 5% and Toby's dad was the only one in the house with a job (his step-mom couldn't work due to injuries), money was staring to run low. His father told him that he had to find his own way to pay for graduation dues. His options were to either get a job and pay for senior activities himself or use his college money that was set aside. So now, Toby was out looking for a job for him to make the money required for his senior dues.

He hadn't told anybody yet though. He'd been avoiding all his friends and his girlfriend because he was too ashamed. He knew they would try to give him money and he couldn't possibly take their pity cash. It sounded ridiculous but Toby never wanted to take money from his friends. He felt he would have to owe them something in return and he didn't want that hanging over his head.

"Toby?" Mona called his name, her voice laced with concern. "Are you... okay? You look like something's troubling you."

"Oh, it's nothing." Toby quickly tried to brush it off. She kept pushing though.

He didn't know why he trusted her or she was easy to talk to, but he told her what was happening. He told her how he felt and what he was going to do. This wasn't like himself. He usually only told his close friends his business. He knew he shouldn't be talking to her about this, he should be talking to Spencer. But the words just flew out of his mouth like word vomit.

When he finished talking, he felt vulnerable. He felt numb, in a way. Mona looked him in the eye and nodded with understanding at all his problems. When she looked back up, they both locked eyes. Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was a soft, slow kiss. At first, he kissed back, as if all his sense was gone. She tried to add tongue to the mix and he suddenly realized what he was doing. He pulled away so quickly that they bumped heads.

"No. No, no, no, no. You shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't have done that." Toby nervously said aloud. He was internally panicking. What would he tell Spencer?

Mona on the other hand looked accomplished. "You kissed me back, Toby. Did you not want to?" she said feigning confusion.

He jumped up from his seat and started collecting his books. "Let's agree this didn't happen, OK? I never meant for this to happen."

"OK... we can agree that it didn't happen. But, if you ever want to do other things that we can say didn't happen... you have my number." Mona winked and gathered the project up. She left the room without another word.

When she walked out, she noticed Hanna was standing outside the library, flabbergasted. She obviously saw what had taken place. Mona gave a sinister smile to her then walked past. Her mission was accomplished.

Toby, on the other hand, was not smiling. Toby was in the library pacing back in forth. What would he tell Spencer? Would she still want to be with him? Would she still love him? How could he hurt her when he vowed himself that he would protect her. He decided against not telling her because he knew it would hurt even more if she found out from someone else. He just had to decide when. Maybe after Valentines day, this Saturday, he didn't want to ruin their relationship before he gave her her gift. Maybe with the gift, she'll know that he really does love her. He could only hope...

* * *

Hanna ran directly back to the cafeteria. She couldn't believe her eyes. Toby and Mona kissing? Part of her wanted to tear Toby limb from limb. How dare he do this to Spencer? Hanna knew she had to tell Spencer immediately. If she didn't, she would be the worst friends in the history of the world. Hanna was walking so fast that she didn't even realize Spencer coming down the hall.

"Hanna?" Spencer called out the blonde's name.

"Spencer? Wait. Where are you going?" Hanna questioned. She looked nervously side to side.

"To the library, to talk to Toby. Why?" Spencer suddenly became aware of her friend's strange behavior.

Hanna grabbed her hand and walked them into the bathroom. Hanna made sure no one was in the stalls before she turned back around to Spencer. The questioning look on the brunette's face said it all. _What's going on?_

Hanna nervously shifted from foot to foot. "I saw Toby. And he was... kissing Mona." Hanna decided to just rip the band-aid off.

Spencer stared at her friend. Her brain started to move for miles a minute. She was going to ask if Hanna was serious but she knew that her friends wouldn't joke about something like this. Especially not with Spencer's past.

"Spence? Are you okay?" Hanna asked, instantly regretting the words. Of course she wasn't okay.

Tears welled up in Spencer's eyes. She couldn't believe he would do such a thing to her. Hanna immediately hugged her and Spencer fell into her embrace. The tears were flowing freely now. Spencer just wanted to curl up in a hole and stop existing. This was worse than what Noel did to her. She knew in her heart Toby loved her so why would he do this? Why would he put so much time and effort into this relationship just to cheat on her? Was this another joke?

"I'm gonna go home. I can't stay in school. Not after this." Spencer said when she finally calmed down.

"Do you need me to drive you?" Hanna asked, she would help her friend in any type of way she could.

Spencer shook her head. She would walk home. She needed the air. Maybe she could sort her feelings out during this walk.

* * *

After last period, Toby waited outside by his truck for Spencer. _Where is she?_ He thought to himself. She was never more than five minutes late for meeting him after school. He pulled out his phone and called her. He waited four rings and she didn't answer. He tried calling her twice more but she didn't answer. He spotted Caleb coming out of school. He waved him over.

"Hey, do you know where Spencer is?" Toby asked. "She usually meets me after school, right here."

"She went home. Said she didn't feel well." Caleb replied while typing something on his phone. Caleb turned around and Hanna was standing right there.

Caleb smiled and called her over. She came over because she didn't realize Toby was there. When she saw him, hatred filled her body. She couldn't even be next to him. Sure, he was her friend. But Spencer was her_ best_ friend. Anyone who hurt Hanna Marin's friends would have hell to pay.

"Caleb, can we go? Like, right now?" Hanna questioned, not even acknowledging Toby's presence.

"Hanna, have you seen Spencer?" Toby tried to get an answer out of Hanna. He really wanted to know where his girlfriend was.

"She went home. Directly after_ fifth_ _period._" Hanna put emphasis on the period that she saw Toby kissing Mona.

Her emphasis seemed to fly right over his head though because he just nodded his head and said goodbye. He hopped in his truck and in less than ten seconds, he was off.

Caleb turned to Hanna. "What was all that about?"

"All what?" Hanna asked, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The 'fifth period' thing." Caleb declared. "What's so special about fifth period?"

Hanna looked nervously back and fourth. "I-I-I-..." Hanna trailed off.

"Spit it out!" Caleb practically yelled. His patience was running unusually thin.

"I saw Toby kissing Mona Vanderwaal."


	6. I Want to Get Back

**Authors Note: Hey. Read & review. Thanks :)**

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Spencer had ran home straight after fifth period. She was going to the library to apologize to Toby for how she acted in the car that morning but Hanna bumped into her before she could reach it. What Hanna told her broke her heart. Hanna went to the library to get her lip gloss she forgot there after study hall. Hanna was hit with a surprise, though. She saw Toby kissing Mona, she saw Toby cheating on Spencer. Spencer knew that he and Mona spending so much together could cause trouble but she didn't suspect this.

How could he? After all they've been through. He went and cheated on her. She started to let her mind wander off into all the possibilities that could have happened. Maybe they'd been secretly dating for a while behind Spencer's back. Maybe they even went all the way, something he never did with Spencer. She couldn't help but think of all the things that he possibly did with Mona, that he didn't do with her. She couldn't help but think that she was less beautiful than Mona and that's why he cheated on her.

She sat curled up in her red chair facing her window. She'd been crying since she got home and her tears had just stopped. She thought her sobs were quiet but they most not have been for Melissa knocked on her door. She didn't even wait for an answer before peeking her head in. When she saw her littler sister so distraught, she walked over and put her arms around her. (Which was difficult being that she was pregnant.) Spencer didn't move at all. She just let her sister console her.

"Spence? Sis, what's wrong?" Melissa questioned in a soft voice. "You know you can tell me what happened."

"Toby... Hanna saw Toby kissing someone else... someone who wasn't me." Spencer said and the tears rolled down her face again.

Melissa immediately pulled her sister closer. She was seething with anger on the inside. She thought Toby was the best guy for her sister. How could he even think about hurting her. She knew there had to be another side to the story.

"Did you talk to him after it happened, Spence?" Melissa asked quietly.

"No. I left as soon as I heard what happened, I couldn't deal with talking to him after that." Spencer basically whispered.

Melissa sat there with Spencer, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. Melissa knew what it was like to be cheated on. Her high school boyfriend, Ian, cheated on her with a cheerleader. She had found out through Facebook. when someone caught a picture of them kissing. To say she was embarrassed was an understatement. But she moved on, and found true love. She found Wren, who she knew would never hurt her. He has made her life the happiest it could possibly be. That's what Melissa thought Toby would be like to Spencer. Apparently not.

"Spencer, you should really talk to him. Maybe there's something you don't know. I don't know Toby that well but he doesn't strike me as someone who would cheat on you. I know adoration and that is all that is in his eyes when he looks at you." Melissa suggested and with that, she left Spencer alone in her room.

About an hour later, Spencer walked over to her dresser and opened it. She reached deep in, all the way to the bottom. Hidden under her socks was the box that contained Toby's Valentines day present. She opened the box and stared at it. She couldn't believe that she couldn't give it to him. It was perfect, especially for him. But then her mind remembered, he cheated on her. She would return the watch, but something in her mind told her not to. Something in her mind gave her a glimpse of hope that what Melissa said earlier was true. Maybe there was more to the story.

* * *

Toby pulled up to the Hasting's house the next morning and honked his horn. He felt guilty, to say the least. He made a plan last night though. He was going to tell Spencer after their date on Saturday. He was going to come straight out and tell her. He would respect whatever decision she made. He honked again after two minutes. He wait five more minutes until he decided to go ring her doorbell. He walked up her stairs and pressed the bell. Melissa opened the door and when she noticed it was him, a scowl immediately took residence on her face. Before he could say anything, she spoke.

"Spencer took her own car to school this morning. Bye, Toby." Melissa said quickly and closed the door in his face.

Toby looked puzzled but still went back to his car. He figured pregnancy hormones were the reason for her weird behavior. But why would Spencer take her own car to school? He pulled off with that thought heavily on his mind. He pulled up to the school about twelve minutes later, he was going to go find Spencer but the bell signaled he was late. He decided he'll see her at lunch.

Toby went the whole day thinking about Spencer. When the bell rang for fifth period, he practically ran to the cafeteria. He spotted Spencer and their friends sitting down at their usual table. He could see from a distance that Spencer didn't look happy. He wondered what happened. When he came over and greeted the table, they all got silent and exchanged looks. He ignored the weird behavior and sat down next to Spencer. She wouldn't look him in the eye and neither would anybody else. Out of nowhere, Spencer quickly got up and excused herself from the table. She practically ran out of the cafeteria.

"What's wrong with her? What's going on?" Toby questioned everyone but no one would look at him.

Finally, Hanna spoke up. "Spencer knows what you did. We all know."

Toby looked around the table nervously. He noticed they were all sharing disgusted looks and icing him out. How did they know? How could they possibly know? Suddenly it hit him.

_Spencer knew what he did._

* * *

Toby waited after school for Spencer by her car. He knew she would be avoiding him so he left class early to be waiting for her. He was worried about what he would tell her. How he would explain what he did. His plan to tell her after Saturday was ruined. And most likely, so was their Valentines day dinner. But the most important thing that would be ruined was their relationship.

Spencer appeared out of the side door of the school, quickly walking to her car. She was walking with her head down, either trying to avoid Toby or because she was too sad. Toby had a feeling it was both. She didn't notice that Toby was crouching down on the side of her car. She unlocked the door and slid into the drivers seat. As soon as her bottom hit the chair, Toby opened the passenger door and got in. She was so shocked at him barging in that she let out a scream. Once the shock wore off, she looked at him, her lips pressed in a straight line. He knew she was fighting off tears.

"Spence-" Toby started but was quickly shut up by the stinging sensation left by her hand hitting his face.

He deserved it, he knew he did. But that didn't mean it hurt any less. He quickly took in her state and felt ten times more guiltier. She looked so disheveled. Her mascara was smudged, indicating that she had been wiping her eyes a lot. Her hair was frizzy as if she just hopped out bed and didn't care enough to tame it. Toby knew it was his fault for his girlfriend's appearance.

"How dare you sit in my car and try to talk to me like everything is fine." Her voice was in a tone he'd never her speak in before. It was so bitter.

"Spencer, I know that you think you know what happened. But you don't." Toby pleaded.

"I don't care. Toby, we're done. Whatever we had? It's over. Leave me alone. Move on. Go home. Or better yet... go to Mona's home, since you two are so comfortable together." Spencer couldn't even contain her anger. "Get out."

Toby didn't want to upset her further so he got out of the car. As soon as he closed the door, she pulled off. She didn't even wait to see if he was in the way of the car. Jeez, he really did screw up.

And suddenly, the realization hit him. Their relationship was over. How could it be? She didn't even listen to him. She already ruled her choice before he could explain.

* * *

Toby slammed the weapon down on the hard wood. He was in his basement taking anger out on the beautiful works of art. When he was happy, he would create things from scratch. He had a natural talent for carpentry. He had created birdhouses, rocking chairs, mirrors, and so much more. When he was angry, he would smash his creations into pieces with a hammer. He thought of it like symbolism, the hammer being himself and the creations were his happiness. He always screwed up and messed up his happiness.

So far he had smashed two bird houses, a dresses, a chess, and most importantly, a rocking chair he made for Spencer. He figured she would never want it anymore. He finished smashing everything and realized he was out of things to take his anger out on. He decided he should stop and clean up. He started to sweep but he couldn't even focus on that. He looked at his watch and realized it was time to get to work.

He had a job at the Brew, he was the new barista who took over the evening shifts. It wasn't a high paying job but it was the quickest one he could get. He wasn't going to let this oppurtunity slip out of his hands.

He went outside to his truck and quickly drove over. He went into the store, clocked in, and put on his uniform apron. The place was basically vacant, which made him feel better. It would be good if as most people as possible could stay out of his way. He didn't want to put his anger on them.

Soon he realized this place reminded him of Spencer. The smell of coffee reminded him of her. The sight of raisin bagels, which were her favorite bagels, reminded him of her. Heck, the table in the back that they had sat at with Hanna and Caleb reminded him of her. This place was so Spencer. He knew he had to win her back. No ifs, ands or buts.

He was broken out of his thoughts about Spencer when the bell rang, signaling someone had came in. He looked up and saw it was none other than Mona Vanderwaal. He could feel himself getting angry at the sight of her. Toby blamed himself for the kiss, but he blamed her even more. He blamed her because she started it. He only blamed himself because he should have realized the signs that she was up to no good.

Mona noticed him and a smile instantly grew on her face. She walked directly over to him with extra swaying of her hips. Toby thought she looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Hey Tobes, can I get a mocha latte? No extra sugars." She winked at him.

He begrudgingly went to make her order. How could she walk in here as if she didn't break him and his girlfriend up? How could she wink at him when she practically just ruined his life. He turned around and handed her the latte.

"That will be $3.26." His tone was so bitter that he was sure if the manager heard him, he'd be fired in a heartbeat.

Mona put a hand on her chest, acting as if she was offended. "What's with the attitude?" She handed him the money.

He looked around the store to make sure there was nobody there. The manager had already went home and left Toby to close the store. Toby signaled for Mona to have a seat at the nearest table. He went and closed the store. He sat down across from her at the table.

"Why the attitude? The attitude is because my girlfriend broke up with me." Toby had so much venom in his voice that he could kill a snake with one word. "She broke up with me because she knows about our kiss. Any idea how she found out?"

"Oh... you think it was me that told her? Ha." Mona said with a sarcastic laugh. "It was her little blonde friend. I guess she was spying on us... not my problem."

Toby thought about the words she just said. It was Hanna who told Spencer. Hanna saw what happened, but she wasn't in his sight, meaning she saw from a distance. He couldn't blame her for telling Spencer but he wished that she would of spoke to him first. He could have told her what really happened, _Mona kissed him._

"Well, since you and Spencer broke up... would you like to go out some time?" Mona flirtatiously asked. Under the table, she rubbed her foot up and down his leg.

Toby rolled his eyes. "Mona. Whatever you think we had or have, is nothing. I love Spencer. I am in love with Spencer."

Mona looked as if she had been slapped in the face. She wasn't used to rejection. She was too popular for rejection. He had to be an idiot to turn her down.

"Whatever. You weren't worth it anyways. There are much hotter guys in the sea." With that, she grabbed her latte and walked out the door.

Toby breathed out in relief. At least she wouldn't be bothering him anymore. She would be on to her hotter guys in the sea. _What ever that means. _He felt like a little bit of weight was lifted off his shoulders. He could now focus all his attention on winning back Spencer's heart.


	7. Forgive Me, Please?

**Authors Note: I feel like no one cares about this story? (well except the few who constantly review, ily) but should i even keep writing this? sorry for the length of this chapter, i know its short.**

**I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

It was now Wednesday. Two days and Spencer and Toby still haven't talked. She avoided all his apology texts and calls. She wanted to cut Toby out of her life completely. She didn't need the heartbreak. Especially now during senior year. She needed to keep her head focused on getting good grades for college. She already sent in her applications but she didn't want a college to take back her acceptance if she started to screw up.

She walked down the hallway to her locker to get her books for first period. As usual, Hanna, Aria, and Emily were already there. They were doing their best to be supportive to Spencer in her time of need. None of them knew what it was like to be cheated on, but they still knew it had to be horrible.

What Spencer didn't know was that they talked to Toby. He told them his side of the story. He told them about his family struggling, how he told Mona, and how she kissed him. He told them that he made sure Mona knew there was nothing going on. They all believed him. Everyone could see plain as day that Toby was head over heels for Spencer. So the girls and Toby came up with a plan to make Spencer talk to Toby. They knew she'd probably be pissed that they tricked her into talking to him, but she'd get over it. She had to know how Toby felt about her.

When Spencer walked over, the girls tried their best not to look suspicious. Good for them, Spencer wasn't paying them enough attention to notice their behavior. They talked about irrelevant stuff like their plans to go to the mall tomorrow. The girls kept casting nervous glances at each other. They hoped everything went right with their plan today.

* * *

The school day went by pretty quickly and Spencer couldn't be more thankful. Seeing Toby everyday was as painful as six knives to the heart. Although he didn't look like he was having the time of his life, he didn't look like he was heartbroken either. He only looked somber.

Spencer closed her locker and went to meet up with her friends to carpool home. She spotted them across the parking lot, talking in hushed tones. Spencer knew something was going on between them and they didn't want to tell her. She couldn't bring herself to care though, she already had enough on her plate. If they want to tell her, they will, and if they don't, they won't. Hanna spotted Spencer and walked over to her before the brunette could make it to the group.

"Hey Spence, I left my jacket in Mr. Roland's room, could you go get it? I would but..." Hanna pointed down at her 3 inch heels she was wearing. She had a weird tendency to go to school dressed a supermodel.

"Ugh. Sure, the pink Margiela one, right?" Spencer questioned and Hanna nodded. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Toby waited in the classroom for Spencer to come in. He already locked the door so when she came in, he could just close it. His palms were sweating nervously. He paced back and forth. What if she figured out? What if she got mad at the girls for doing this to her? What if she hated him even more for planning this behind her back? These questions circled his mind as if they were doing dance in the middle of his brain. He was so focused with his internal war that he didn't notice Spencer coming down the hallway.

It seemed as though she was having an internal war too because she didn't notice Toby sitting at the teacher's desk when she walked into the classroom. She went straight for the closet to retrieve the jacket that Hanna "lost." Hanna didn't really lose anything, it was just part of what she called: _Operation: Get Spoby back together._

"Spencer?" Toby called her name quietly. He watched her momentarily freeze up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes? Why are you here?" Spencer questioned. Suddenly, realization dawned upon her that this was a set up. "Hanna didn't really lose her jacket. Did she?"

She should have known better. That pink Margiela jacket was Hanna's favorite. There was no way she would have left it in a classroom. Spencer mentally face palmed herself. How could she let her friends outsmart her? And why would they set up her to meet with Toby, knowing what he did?

Toby shook his head. He took hesitant steps towards her, and she just stood there, not sure what to do. She was about to walk out the classroom when he grabbed her arm lightly.

"Can we talk? Please?" Toby begged. He needed her to hear his side of the story. Even if she didn't forgive him.

Spencer rolled her eyes and gestured for him to sit down at the desk. She took the seat next to him and waited quietly for him to begin. He racked his brain for what to say, where to start. He decided to start with the exact day of the kiss. The exact day that his life completely went downhill.

"Mona and I kissed, but I'm sure you knew that. I told her something personal that I didn't share with anyone, not even Caleb or Holden. I don't know why I told her, but I did. When I finished, I felt so vulnerable, and I guess I was because she made her move and kissed me. At first, I kissed back. I don't know why I did, but I kissed back."

Toby stopped to take a break. He tried to look her in the eye but she was focused on something on the floor, purposely avoiding his gaze. When he took to long to start the story back up, she looked at him. She raised her eyebrows as if asking him to continue. And he did.

"I asked Mona to keep it between me and her. At first, the idea of telling you was ludicrous. But then I thought about how honesty would be the best thing for our relationship, and you deserve the best relationship you could get. I was planning on telling you after this Saturday. I wanted you to have the best Valentines day and know that I love you so much, even if I mistakenly kissed someone else. But I was too late, Hanna had seen what happened and told you. I don't blame her though, if I was in that predicament, I would have done the same.

"I tried to explain myself to you in your car that day, but unfortunately, you slapped me. I deserved it. I know I did. That same night, I made sure that Mona knew that nothing would ever happen between us because... I love you. I love you and it kills me everyday that I hurt you so badly. It kills me that I can't hold you in my arms. Or kiss you. Or hug you. And I just hope that you could forgive me, someday."

When Toby finished his speech, he got up to put his jacket on. All he wanted was for her to hear him out, which she did, so now he was leaving. Spencer sat idly by, processing everything in her mind. As he was about to leave the room, she grabbed his arm.

"Wait." The brunette looked him directly in the eye. "I believe you. I don't know if I fully forgive you, but I believe everything said. Well, everything except for the part where you said that you loved me. It's just... how do I know that you do if you don't act like it? How can I really be sure?"

Toby looked as if he was in deep thought and then finally spoke up. "Let me make it up to you. Please? Dinner this Saturday. Just like we planned. It doesn't even have to be a date. Just two people having dinner."

Spencer weighed the options of _no_ and _yes_ in her mind. She accepted his proposal. With that, Toby walked out the classroom, leaving an idle Spencer in the classroom. She couldn't believe that she agreed to have the dinner with him even though he broke her heart. She couldn't believe that in her mind she already knew that she forgave him. She couldn't believe that she'd never stop loving him, no matter what.

* * *

When Toby reached home, he put his schoolbag down on his desk and sat down on his bed. The whole ride home, he was planning the dinner the whole ride home. He knows that he said it was just two people having dinner, but that was his way of simplifying it. In his mind, it was two soul mates reconciling while having food on Valentine's day. He thought about how every little thing had to be perfect. This was probably his only chance at getting her back and that's exactly what he was planning to do. He heard a light knock on his door.

"Come in." He hoped it wasn't his father with more bad news about their financial situation.

To his relief, it was Jenna. She came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies, Toby's favorite. She sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down next to her and took a cookie off the plate.

"So... how'd it go with Spencer today?" Jenna asked lightly. Her and Toby told each other everything, so she no doubt knew what happened with the Mona-Spencer situation.

"She agreed to go on our date on Saturday. But... she doesn't believe that I really love her. So I have to prove it on Saturday." Toby replied.

"Let me help plan with you. I know you think you're romantic, but I'm a girl. I practically bleed romance." Jenna chuckled.

Toby rolled his eyes in a joking manner and agreed. He liked the fact that Jenna offered her help and he didn't have to ask. He sometimes wished she could go to school with him, instead of the private school she went to. Jenna attended a private school an hour away from their home, she had got a scholarship when she was in 8th grade so she decided to get there instead of Rosewood High.

"But I'll only help you on one condition. You get me a date with Holden." Jenna said, quietly. She had a crush on Holden for a while but didn't want to tell Toby because she thought he might freak out.

Toby's head snapped up. "Holden? Ok... deal." A grin took residence on his face. "I never knew you had a crush on Holden. Jenna and Holden sitting in a tree. K K- I- S- S- I- N- G."

Jenna blushed. That certainly was better than what she expected. She expected him to go all _big brother_-like, even though he was only two months older than him.

"And you're welcome... for the cookies, Tobias." Jenna rustled his hair. She knew he hated when she called him by his full name.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thank you, Jennifer." Toby said back. Even though Jenna was her full name, he'd call her by Jennifer whenever she called him Tobias. Jenna rolled her eyes and got up. She left the plate of cookies on his desk and closed his door.


	8. The Planning

**I DO NOT OWN PLL OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

Toby woke up early Saturday feeling good. It was finally the day of his & Spencer's date. It's finally arrived. Although they were back on speaking terms such as _Hi_ and _Bye_, he really wanted to go out with her. He got up, brushed his teeth, washed his face and went downstairs. No one was up yet, but since he was in such a good mood he decided to surprise his family with breakfast. He got out the ingredients for pancakes and bacon and went to cooking. He even turned on the little radio sitting on the counter, and sung along to the music. Jenna came downstairs and saw her step-brother making breakfast and dancing. She smiled to herself, it's been a while since she's seen him so happy. She decided she would join in on the fun. She walked over and started dancing next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing up? You're messing up my breakfast surprise!" Toby whined.

"Well... I couldn't sleep because I'm so nervous about my date with Holden today!" Jenna exclaimed. " But since I ruined the _surprise_, I'll help you make it."

Toby smiled at her and the two kept cooking. He had got Jenna a date with Holden the day after she asked. He made sure to tell Holden that if he hurts Jenna, he'll hunt him down. Toby felt he didn't have to worry about that though because the way Holden's eyes lit up when he told him Jenna wants a date. He thinks Holden might actually have a crush on Jenna too.

They finished making the breakfast and set the table. By the time they were done, their parents were coming downstairs. They looked shocked but Jenna pointed at Toby and said it was all his idea. Toby, being the humble young man he is, said that they both did it together. The family sat down and began to eat together.

"So, Toby, you taking Spencer out on a date tonight for Valentine's day?" Mr. Cavanaugh questioned.

"Yeah... and I'm planning on taking her out and giving her Mom's ring." Toby said quietly.

"The ring? You must really love her." Toby's dad observed. "Just make sure this whole love thing doesn't result in any babies too soon."

Jenna choked on her orange juice. Mrs Cavanaugh hit him playfully on the arm. Toby's eyes widened and the whole table burst out in laughter. Leave it to Mr Cavanaugh to say something inappropriately funny. The laughter faded into giggles, and small chatter filled the room.

"I have good news guys... I got a job at the bank!" Mrs Cavanaugh announced. Everyone cheered for her. Toby was especially happy, the more money their family could make, the less likely they were to go bankrupt.

* * *

"You have to look perfect, Spencer!" Hanna exclaimed.

The four best friends were in Spencer's house talking about their plans for the night. Hanna had a date with Caleb, Emily was going to be organizing a dance at the church for middle school kids, and Aria was going to be staying in with Ezra. Spencer, of course, had her date with Toby. She knows that they said it wasn't a date, but in her mind it was.

"Why? It's just a date with Toby... we've been on many before." Spencer said nonchalantly, brushing Hanna off.

"Just a date? Hmmm..." Emily raised an eyebrow. Aria raised an eyebrow at Spencer too.

"Yes. Just a date. Here... I'll show you my outfit." Spencer got up from her bed and went to her closet. She pulled out a black pencil skirt, white blouse, and some brown oxfords. All the girls made mock gagging noises. Even Aria, the one with the weird fashion sense, looked disgusted.

"Are you going on a date or to a job interview at your Grandmother's house?" Hanna comically asked. The other two girls burst out in laughter. Spencer just glared.

"What's wrong with it? This is how I dress." Spencer rolled her eyes. "I don't have to impress him."

"Well, this is a date with the love of your life. You should wear something that makes him wish he never even looked at Mona. Now let me see." Hanna looked through her closet. In the back she found out a piece of material and pulled it out.

"Now, this is what you should wear." Hanna gushed. She stared at it in awe.

"Oh, that old thing? Melissa gave it to me because it was too small for her." Spencer went back to reading her magazine. The other three girls looked at eachother. There was a silent agreement that they would make Spencer wear the dress.

"Yes! Spencer, you would look so great in that." Aria agreed with Hanna.

"Toby won't be able to keep his hand off of you." Emily added.

Spencer grimaced. She didn't want to look like she was trying to hard that's why she going to wear the other bland outfit. They all looked at her expectantly. She knew them too well though, they wouldn't leave her alone until she agreed.

"Ugh fine. But this is the last time I'm gonna give into your 3-on-1 staring thing." Spencer finally gave in.

The girls went back to talking about their Valentine's day plans. Caleb was taking Hanna to a fancy restaurant in Philly that she always wanted to go to. Emily's mom volunteered her for helping out with the churches dance, but it was okay being that she had no one else to spend the night with. Ezra had some special dinner planned at his place, since him and Aria's relationship was a secret. Spencer didn't know what Toby was doing because when she asked him, he claimed it was a surprise.

"Oh my gosh, I just remembered I have to go to the store to get con-" Aria stopped herself before she completed the sentence. She looked around to see if they caught what she said... and they did.

"Aria Montgomery, you need to pick up protection? Have you and Mr. Fitz did it?" Emily squealed like a little girl.

Aria's cheeks turned pink. She usually kept intimate details private but this one she had to share. "Yes. Our first time was a month ago. It was so perfect with candle lights and a romantic dinner before. I wouldn't take it back for the world."

"I remember my first time... upstairs from a party is not a good place to do it. And Sean wasn't a good person to do it with either." Hanna scrunched up her face, looking disgusted.

"Well... at least your first time was with the gender you liked! I wish I would've known I was gay before I gave Ben my virginity." Emily joked. "I couldn't care less though, first time or last time, it doesn't matter unless it's with someone you love."

Spencer sheepishly joined the conversation. "Well, at least you had your first times already." She looked away, embarrassed that she was left out of the loop.

"You and Toby haven't...?" Hanna asked and Spencer shook her head. "Well with what you're wearing tonight I guaruntee that ship will have sailed." Hanna reached in her purse and pulled out some foil packets. She handed some to Aria and some to Spencer. "Make sure you're safe." She winked.

* * *

Toby and Jenna put the finishing touches on the room and looked back at their work. They had to admit, it looked like something out of a romance movie.

"It look's perfect, Toby." Jenna said in awe. "Spencer's going to love this!"

"You don't think its too much, do you?" Toby asked, his insecurities seeping in through his voice.

Jenna shook her head vigorously and Toby smiled back. He couldn't wait for Spencer to see what he did for her. Hopefully he can convey his apologies, love, and everything through this dinner tonight. The two walked out and went into Toby's truck. They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Do you think Holden actually likes me?" Jenna asked quietly.

Toby knew this tone of voice. It was rare, but he still recognized it. Jenna was doubting herself. He wondered why though, she was such a nice girl, with ambitions and beauty. Hell, if she wasn't his sister, she'd be a great candidate for a girlfriend.

"I do think Holden actually likes you. Why are you even asking?" Toby questioned softly.

"Because when I told my friend about our date, she told me that she knew Holden. She told me that he hooked up with her and never called her back or answered he texts. She told me he's probably just going out with me for a Valentine's day hook up." Jenna meekly replied.

Toby pulled up to their house and put the car in park. "Jenna, Holden really likes you. When I asked if he'd be interested in a date with you, his eyes lit up!"

Jenna seemed to accept this answer because she smiled and got out the car. The siblings made their way inside and to their respective rooms to get ready.

About an hour later, Toby was getting dressed in his bedroom. He was putting on the outfit that Jenna had specially laid out for him. It was a black pair of slacks with a blue button up shirt that matched the color of his cyan-blue eyes. She paired the outfit with a pair of all black vans and a silver watch. Toby always had a watch on, he never left the house without one. He fixed his hair in the mirror, grabbed his car keys, and went out the door to pick up Spencer.

* * *

On the other side of town, Spencer was in her bedroom getting ready. Well, she was sitting there while Aria and Hanna did her hair and makeup. Emily had to leave for the dance so she left the other girls to_ glamorize_ Spencer. They made her face away from the mirror so that she didn't see herself until she was finished. Aria finished curling her hair and Hanna put a finishing dab of lip-gloss on Spencer's lips. Spencer jumped up from her chair and walked over to her mirror. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

The dress that Hanna picked out fit her body perfectly. It was a black skin tight material that showed off her curves. It was long-sleeved with a lace neckline. The dress looked perfect paired with the black and silver heels that Aria picked out. Hanna had put light makeup on around her face and focused on her lips that were coated with a hint of red. Aria curled her hair into perfect ringlet curls. Spencer could honestly say she never looked better.

"Thanks, you guys. I look..." Spencer was unable to find the right word.

"Sexy? Yeah, we know." Hanna added in. The three girls laughed.

"Let me take a picture, we need to remember this night." Aria pulled her camera out her bag and snapped a picture of Spencer. She had this thing where she would photograph every moment that she thought needed to be remembered with pictures.

"Well, I have to go and get ready for my date with Caleb." Hanna sighed. "Call me and tell me all about what happens!"

"Yeah, I'm going to go too." Aria added.

The three girls hugged and they left. Spencer waited around nervously in her room for Toby to come pick her up. At eight-o-clock exactly she heard the familiar sound of his horn outside. She grabbed her jacket and walked downstairs. Before she opened the door, Melissa came in the room.

"Spence, you look so beautiful." Melissa gushed. "Do you have a date or something?"

Spencer grimaced. She hadn't exactly told Melissa about her and Toby's reconciling. "Uh yeah... with Toby actually." She opened the door and he was standing in the doorway with a bouquet of red roses.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Spencer. He stuttered on his words because she put him a trance. He just handed her the roses with a smile. She accepted them and put them on the table beside the door. She looked back at Melissa who was staring down like she wanted to punch him right then and there.

"We'll talk later, Spence." Melissa said regaining back her calm composure. She looked at Toby. "And you better not hurt my sister again. Or I will hunt you down. Pregnant or not. Okay?"

Toby nodded quickly. For a pregnant lady who probably couldn't beat him up, she was pretty intimidating. Spencer put on her jacket and gestured to the door.

"Shall we go or are we going to stand here and stare at each other for the rest of the night?" She joked. Toby put his hand out and she put her hand in his. They walked to the car and he opened the door for her.

"So... where are we going?" Spencer tried again. She had asked a couple of times but he'd always tell her it was a surprise.

He smiled to himself. "As you know already, its a surprise."


	9. It's Finally Time

**I DO NOT OWN PLL OR CHARACTERS**

* * *

The ride to the restaurant reminded her of the ride to the Junior prom last year. They were dressed fancily and nervously driving to their destination. But she had to admit that night turned out to be one of the best nights of her life, if not the best. They were both so nervous at first. Toby because he'd never been to one of these dances and Spencer because she wanted to tell Toby she loved him. The night went splendidly well for the both of them.

* * *

_"Let's take it slow for right now, so everyone grab their special someone and make their way to the dance floor." The DJ announced as he played a slow song by Andrew Belle._

_Toby hadn't danced all night with Spencer because he felt awkward enough and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his girlfriend. But he knew that if he didn't dance with her at least once, this would be a waste of both of their time. So he braved up and walked over to where she was standing on the edge of the dance floor. She was longingly looking at her three best friends dancing with their significant others, wishing Toby would dance with her. She asked him multiple times but he always came up with some lame excuse, like his feet hurt or he had to use the restroom._

_"Hello, gorgeous. May I have this dance?" Toby asked. Spencer turned around and a smile instantly graced her features. They walked out and joined the other couples on the dance floor. Surprisingly to Toby, he was pretty good at slow dancing. They twirled slowly and softly around the floor for most of the song. Toby pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Spencer took this opportunity to tell him what she had to say._

_"I love you." They both said at the same time. They chuckled at the fact that they both said it together._

_"I love you, Spencer Hastings. For a while now." Toby said with adoration all over his features. "I have loved you for longer than I even want to admit to myself. You are everything I need and more. I know it's only been seven months, but it feels like seven life times. I love you."  
_

_"I love you too, Toby Cavanaugh. Also, for a very long time now." Spencer smirked. "What do you say we ditch this dance and go to our spot?"_

_"You had me at 'What do you say'." Toby was already pulling her by the hand towards the door._

* * *

Spencer was broken out of her flashback when she noticed Toby's car was pulling to a stop. Toby was pulling up to a restaurant with a big sign labeled _La Bonta_. It was located about a half an hour outside of Rosewood and in a very nice neighborhood. It looked very fancy from the outside and Spencer couldn't even imagine how high the bill would be for probably just a glass of water. Toby put the car in park and turned to Spencer.

"Here we are. La Bonta, one of the fanciest restaurants I know that actually has good food." He smirked. He got out the car and went to open Spencer's door.

They walked side by side into the restaurant. Usually, they would be holding hands, but technically Spencer never said she forgave him yet. So he didn't push and just settled on walking very close to her, occasionally bumping arms with her. Spencer noticed what he was doing, and she wanted to hold his hand but she knew that she couldn't let him think that she forgave him too quickly. She didn't want him to think it would be okay if he cheated on her a next time.

They entered the building and Spencer was in awe. The floors were a clean, white marble and the walls were pearl colored with intricate paisley patterns. There was large, circular a fountain in the middle of the restaurant and a live band playing some classical piece of music that she was too in awe of to name.

"Welcome to La Bonta. Table for two or do you have reservations?" The quirky hostess asked as the two made their way to the front of the line waiting to be seated.

"Reservations for Toby Cavanaugh." The blue eyed boy corrected. She looked at the list and located his name. She signaled for them to follow her.

Spencer and Toby made their way to a table located in the corner of the restaurant by the windows. They had a perfect view of the outside fountain with the moon glistening on it. Spencer felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world and couldn't help but admire how Toby set this up all for her.

"This place is amazing." She spoke up for the first time since the car ride.

"Yeah, I know. The guy who owns it was my mother's friend." Toby shrugged. "He pulled some strings to get us the best table."

Spencer smiled at Toby and they took their seats. A pretty older woman came over and put their menus down. Toby whispered something in her ear and she nodded. She looked back at Spencer, smirked, and walked away.

"What'd you tell her?" Spencer asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

"You'll see." Toby smiled back at her. He knew she hated not knowing what was going on but he couldn't help liking the determination on her face when she tried to figure it out.

The waitress came back over and gave Toby a thumbs up. She took their orders down and disappeared again. Toby ordered a simple filet mignonette and Spencer ordered some fancy fettuccine bowl. They waited in comfortable silence for their food and drinks to arrive.

"Testing, 1, 2, 3." A guy tapped the microphone. "Hello, everyone. We have a request from Toby Cavanaugh, who dedicates this to the love of his life, Spencer." The lead guy of the band walked back over to the rest of the band and soon started to play a rendition of _In My Veins_ by Andrew Bell.

Spencer couldn't even believe what was happening. This was their song playing. The one they danced to at Junior prom last year. The one that played when they first said their _I Love You_'s. Spencer's head immediately snapped back at Toby. He was already standing up with his hand out for her.

"May I have this dance?" Toby charmingly requested, his exact words from prom.

She grabbed his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor in front of the band. Okay, maybe it wasn't a dance floor but tonight they would make it one. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They swayed slowly to the music. Toby pressed a kiss on the crown of Spencer's head.

"I love you. You don't have to say it back. I just want you to know that I love you." Toby whispered in her ear.

Spencer subconsciously held onto Toby tighter. She may not have said the words aloud, but she sure was thinking them. She loved him too. All too soon, the song finished and the band started to play something else. Toby led Spencer back to their table and by this time their food had arrived. They began to eat, taking their time and enjoying each other's company. Toby placed his hand on the table and Spencer placed her hand on top of his. She looked him in the eye and hoped she silently conveyed her message. _I forgive you._

They finished eating and Toby paid the bill. Of course Spencer argued that they should split it but he said it was fine since he had a deal with the owner. Now, they were sitting outside of the restaurant, on the edge of the fountain, making small talk. Toby had to admit he loved watching her talk. She got so passionate about everything and had a need to be the best at everything. To some that would probably be annoying, but to Toby he thought it was adorable. It was what made her Spencer Hastings. He must have been staring because she stopped talking and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Am I talking too much? I know I have an tendency to do so." Spencer shrugged.

"No. I love hearing your voice." Toby ensured. "But, it is getting late and I wan't to show you the second part of my surprise."

"Second? Toby this was more than enough. I'm really grateful." Spencer thanked him. "And you also know I hate surprises.

"Trust me, this one you'll love."

* * *

An hour later they were pulling up to the Edgewood Motor Court motel they had stayed in after Noel's party. She silently wondered what they were doing here, but kept her mouth shut. She would just wait for him to unveil the surprise. He got out the car and opened her door, like always even though she tells him that she has arms. He grabbed her hand and walked her to the exact room they were in last time. The sight nearly took her breathe away.

The room was dimly lit by a few candles on the table. There was a cake, which looked like it belonged in one of those top chef shows, and rose petals on the table. There were two sets of silverware and plates and two chairs by the table. She looked back at Toby, a look on her face asking _you did all this?_

"I know you didn't think I forgot about dessert!" Toby looked incredulous. "... I had a little help from Jenna. She baked the cake and gave me the decoration ideas."

"Toby... this is amazing!" Spencer thanked him. She gave him a hug, forgetting all about her_ playing hard to get_. He took advantage of the hug, savoring her embrace.

They walked over to the table and Toby served them cake. Spencer had to admit, it was in fact the best cake she ever tasted. She imagined having a wedding and Jenna cooking the cake for her. Of course that wedding would be her and Toby's, she's been thinking about their future for a long time.

"Spencer, I have one last thing." Toby said after they finished eating.

Something else? Spencer thought to herself. She felt bad now, Toby had three surprises for her and she had nothing. She would have brought the watch she had bought for him but she didn't know how the night would turn out. Toby pulled a black velvet box out of his bag that was resting on the bed. She watched him as he stood in front of her, holding her hands and looking her in the eye.

"My mom left this for me before she died. My dad gave it to her as a promise ring on their fifth anniversary. She told me to give it to the girl that I was sure was the love of my life. And I've decided that's you."

By this time Spencer had tears in her eyes. He opened to box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with an diamond heart in the middle. Engraved on it was "_For my true love._" He slid the ring on her left ring finger and watched her admire it. She didn't even know how to thank him, so she did what felt right.

She kissed him. She pressed her lips to his as hard as she could. This kiss may not have been as heated as their other ones, but this certainly didn't stop the butterflies in both of their bellies.

"I love you. And I forgive you for everything." She said, breathlessly the kiss came to an end. She rubbed his jawline affectionately, staring into his cyan orbs.

He smiled back in reply and then suddenly looked at his watch. He looked up at Spencer, as if he was debating what to say to her.

"Hey... it's getting pretty late, I should probably get you home." Toby said glumly. He was reluctant to let this great night go. "Or... you could stay here for the night. If it's ok with you."

"I would love to stay the night with you here." Spencer smiled, and Toby smiled back.


	10. It's Finally Time (Part 2)

**This might be on the M side, lol ;) jk, I don't think it's that mature. Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to update since I haven't in a while.**

**I DO NOT OWN PLL OR CHARACTERS.**

* * *

"So, since I anticipated your stay, I brought you one of my tee shirts. Since you love to take them." Toby joked. Spencer rolled her eyes and accepted it.

She walked into the bathroom and got undressed. She washed her face, brushed her teeth with a hotel toothbrush, and tried to smooth her hair. She took out her phone from her purse and texted her mother that she was staying the night at Emily's. She then texted Emily to make sure that her mother didn't call her and find out she wasn't staying there. She walked back into the room and saw Toby sitting on the bed, flipping through television channels. When he saw her come out, he went into the bathroom to change. Spencer patiently waited for him to get back.

"Scrabble? One on one game." Toby offered as he came out the bathroom. He had only his pajama pants on, not bothering to wear a shirt.

"Be prepared to get beat." Spencer smirked.

* * *

About an hour later, they were into their third game. Toby won the first, so Spencer wanted to play a second time, which Spencer won. They were playing a third game to determine the overall winner. Spencer put down glyceraldehyde and earned herself 96 points. Toby smiled to himself and put down goofball, earning him 104 points. He had just won the game.

"You beat me with the word goofball? Really goofball? Not fair at all." Spencer pouted.

"Do you think you could forgive me for beating you?" Toby asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible. She shook her head with a mumble of no.

He crawled on top her from where she was laying on her side on the bed. He started to tickle her and she tried to keep from laughing but failed. Pretty soon the tickling and laughing turned into kissing.

She sighed when he stopped kissing her mouth and started to attack her neck. He kissed all the way back up to her lips and made sure to pay special attention there. He kissed her eyelids, her cheeks, her forehead and nose. He was shocked when he felt her start playing with the drawstring of his pajama pants. She started to pull them down and he allowed her to do so. He stood up and kicked the pants off his ankles before positioning himself on top of her again. Before he could even kiss her, she started kiss down his chest, lightly touching his abdominal muscles as she went further down. He brought her back up and kissed her on the mouth before caressing the skin of her back underneath the shirt. He started to lift it up, but not without pausing to see if it was okay with her.

He took a moment to look at her, looking like a goddess with only her underwear garments on. Her hair was fanned out around her head and her lips were plump from all the kissing. Spencer looked deeply into his eyes, observing the adoration mixed with lust present. There was no doubt that he wanted her now, she could literally feel it. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She didn't even get a chance to feel exposed because he started kiss her chest. Not wanting to wait anymore, she hooked her feet around his boxers and pulled them down. He kicked them off and then stripped her of her underwear.

"Are you sure?" Toby questioned, the last thing he wanted was for her to regret this.

"I am absolutely sure." Spencer said.

* * *

Spencer woke up the next morning with a faint ache between her legs, not that she minded. They were spooning, her being the little spoon, with Toby's arm draped over her hip. Toby and her had finally taken their relationship to the next level and it wasn't anything but perfect. Even though it wasn't her first time, she still considered it to be. She felt him stirring next to her and turned around to face him.

"Good morning, sleepy head." She kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning, beautiful." Toby basically groaned but she still managed to make out what he said.

She got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She fixed her hair and decided to take a shower. As she washing up, she thought about how far she and Toby had came. She remembered them hating each other since they met in junior high school. She even distinctly remembers a day in eighth grade when she had been utterly nasty to him.

* * *

_A younger Spencer rounded the corner, talking to her eighth grade best friend, Alison. They were talking about the new vampire movie that was scheduled to come out on Friday. She was so engrossed in the conversation that she didn't even realize someone was right in front of her. They bumped into each other and her books fell onto the floor. _

_"I'm so sorry! Let me get that for you," Toby bent down to pick up her books, which she snatched away quickly.  
_

_"Watch where you're going next time, loser." Spencer said in a sinister voice. She didn't know why but this boy really grinded her gears. Maybe it was because all of the stuff Alison said he had did._

_Alison told her that he would sacrifice squirrels and inappropriately touch his step sister. Spencer didn't know how Ali knew all of this, but she believed her. Hell, if Alison said the sky was falling down, she would believe her because Alison was just that popular. Spencer couldn't even believe Alison was her best friend._

_"Hey Spence, you better disinfect those books, they might have rabies... or worse, herpes." Alison laughed. Spencer joined in too._

_"I don't have rabies or herpes. And you guys are pathetic. I know you've spread all the rumors about me and it's a shame that I don't even care. So go pick on someone else." Toby retorted. He brushed past them and continued on to his class._

_The two girls continued to walk down the hall. Spencer felt guilty though, she had just made fun of and embarrassed someone she barely even knew. She turned back around to see him getting laughed at by his locker._

_"Ali, maybe we shouldn't have been so mean to him." Spencer said, sympathy oozing through her voice._

_"Do you feel bad for the school freak? Do you like him or something? Oh my god, if word gets out that you like him, you both will be Mr. and Mrs. Freak Show." Alison heinously giggled. "You don't want that, do you?" Spencer shook her head quickly. "Then you better stay away from him."_

_In that moment, Spencer wished she could actually be like Toby and not care about rumors. But unfortunately, she did. So if hating Toby Cavanaugh is what it will take to make sure that she isn't the school's black sheep, she will do it._

* * *

Looking back now, Spencer is surely glad that she got out of that toxic friendship. Even though Alison had her moments, she was still a horrible friend in general. When she moved to Arizona before freshman year of high school, Spencer couldn't have been more happy. She then found the wonderful best friend's she has now. She smiled inside, knowing how much these girls loved her and she loved them.

She got out the shower and got dressed. When she entered back into the motel room, she saw Toby sitting on the bed, reading a magazine on motorcycles. He looked up and smiled at the sight of her. He got up and hugged her, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay from last night? Did I hurt you?" He asked, his baby blue eyes full with concern.

"No, I'm just fine." Spencer smiled. She kissed his cheek and put on her jacket. "I'm going to go walk and get breakfast. Bagels and coffee, of course."

"Okay, I'll be waiting..." Toby winked and went into the bathroom.

About a half an hour later, they were sitting on the bed eating their breakfast. Spencer was sitting cross legged on at the head, while Toby lounging on the foot of it. Spencer couldn't shake this nagging feeling she had after remembering about her encounter with Toby in eighth grade. Sure it was four years ago, but she still felt like she should apologize.

"Toby?" The boy in question looked up from his food. "I just wanted to say sorry for that time in eighth grade where you knocked my books down and I called you a loser and made fun of you. And I'm sorry for everything else I did back then too, I just... wanted Alison to like me really badly. She hated you, for God knows what, but I shouldn't have followed."

"Spencer, it's okay. I know how Alison was. Well, how she appeared in school was different then when we were together but-" Toby stopped when he saw the confused look on Spencer's face. "Oh, yeah... Alison and I dated secretly back then. She told me that she wanted everyone to hate me so that she'd never lose me. I guess she was just insecure."

Spencer nodded, but still looked uneasy. The thought of Alison even touching Toby made her skin crawl. But she itched to know more about it, so she nonchalantly asked him to tell her more.

"What was your relationship like?"

"Well, we were always attracted to each other since we first met over the summer of sixth grade. We were each other's first kisses and we thought we were in love." He chuckled at the thought of them being so naive. "Then we 'dated' for some time and then one day I mentioned that you were pretty and she pretty much freaked out. That's when the whole 'freak' thing started to take place. I even accepted her reasoning for it, being the love struck idiot I was.

"The summer of eighth grade came and she told me she was moving. She convinced me to have sex with her, even though I thought we were too young. But I still did it to please her and I never saw her again. Not a text, not an email, not a letter, nothing. I just moved on to better things." He said smiling at Spencer.

Spencer smiled back at him. She was happy that he openly shared this information with her, not even hesitating to tell her the truth. She knew Toby was one of the most honest people she knew and she loved him so much for that. She looked down at her watch and saw she had another couple of hours before she had to get back to her house.

"So... you up for another game of scrabble?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Always."


	11. The Trip Planning

_I have no idea where this story is going. I haven't even had any desire to write it anymore lol. I'll do my best if you guys still want it! Italics mean flashback, js. its a short chapter just for the sake of updating. review!_

* * *

_A younger Spencer wiped her eyes. Her boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, Alex had just broken up with her. Although they were only in tenth grade and marriage wasn't even applicable now, it felt as if she was getting divorced. He claimed that they just didn't work together anymore because of her behavior. He claimed that she was too driven and tried to force him into doing something he didn't want to. But it wasn't her fault that she wanted the best for him. It wasn't her fault that she wanted him to go to Rome with the softball scholarship he had. All she wanted to do was ensure he did everything he could to make his life better, but it ended with him leaving her._

_She sat in the Grill, trying to read a book through her tears. She didn't want to be home, where no doubt Melissa would be invading her privacy. She didn't need Melissa telling her off about how she always screwed everything up. So, she ran here with her favorite book, Catcher In The Rye, and sat down to read. She and one other person were the only two customers here, seeing as it was almost closing time. That other person was Toby Cavanaugh, also reading Catcher In The Rye. _

_She focused on him through her stray tears, swiping at her face. She couldn't let him see her in this weak state, although she knew he probably saw a tear or two. Sure, they weren't as bad of enemies as they used to be, but they still weren't even acquaintances. They walked past each other as if the other didn't exist. She didn't realize how hard she was staring until he turned around to her. She quickly looked back into her book._

_The boy got up and walked over to Spencer. He awkwardly stood in front of her, waiting for her to look up. When she did, they immediately made eye contact. She never realized how crystal blue his eyes were until now._

_"Hey, um... I usually stay late so they ask me to close up shop. Which it is time to do right now." He mumbled the last part, he looked so uncomfortable but refused to stop making eye contact. _

_Spencer nodded without saying anything. She grabbed her book, but not without putting a book mark in it, and shoved it in her bag. She collected her coffee mug and threw her other trash in the garbage. She was about to walk out of the shop before he stopped her._

_"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. "I know it's none of my business, and we're far from friends but you look really down."_

_"Don't worry about me." She said, sharp edge in her tone. She couldn't help it, it was like second nature to be mean to him._

_"Not worried, just curious." He said, a small grin on his pink lips._

_"Not curious, just nosy." She retorted. She doesn't know why she doesn't just walk away but she feels like talking to him._

_"Ah, the adjective is in the mind of the beholder." He jokes quietly._

_She chuckles. "Don't you mean 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder?'"_

_"Whatever, I still got a smile out of you." Toby muses. "I'm sure whatever it is, you'll pull through."_

_In that moment, Spencer realizes that she will pull through. She also realizes that Toby may not be as bad as Alison made him seem. He may actually be a good friend._

* * *

A week later, everything was going smoothly. Everything had returned to normal, with Toby picking Spencer up every morning and sitting at their usually lunch table together. They were both focused on the school year, but more specifically the break in the middle of the school year. In a few weeks was their spring break, and the whole gang planned on going to Miami for the week. It was hard getting everyone's parents on board, but they somehow managed to do it. Of course, the girls have been planning every moment of it, not wanting to waste their time there. It's all anybody will be hearing until they actually reach the trip.

"Spencer, do you think we should go to the beach the day we get there or use that day to relax and go the next day? And the third day we are most definitely going to that Cold War Kid's concert on the beach too. So maybe we should use the second day to relax and go the first day because who wants to go to the beach two days in a row. Although that could be c-"

Hanna's speech was cut off by Spencer. "Hanna! We still have _weeks_ until we go there. I thought I had OCD but gosh, you take the cake for this one."

Aria and Emily laughed. The four girls were in the lunch room together, at their usual table. The boys, Caleb, Holden, and Toby, were in wood-shop doing some type of project that none of the girls cared to remember what about.

"Sorry, you guys know I talk a lot when it's that time of the month." Hanna apologize and went back to eating he salad.

Aria chuckled, "you can say period. It's not a dirty word."

Hanna scrunched her face up. "It's sounds dirty. Time of the month sounds better."

All this talk reminded Spencer that her own menstrual cycle should be coming soon. She reminded herself to check her calendar when she got home.

Toby, Caleb and Holden came in, looking sweaty from their project. They both took their usual seats, Toby next to Spencer and Caleb next to Hanna. Holden sat in between Aria and Emily. Caleb tried to kiss Hanna's cheek but was rejected for being sweaty. Spencer laughed at the couple, they were undeniably cute.

"So what're we talking about?" Holden asked.

"The trip!" Hanna lurched back into specific details while everyone sat back, not even paying any attention to her.


End file.
